SARS—or severe acute respiratory syndrome—is a respiratory disease. Main symptoms include fever, dry cough, headache, shortness of breath and difficulty of breathing. Many of those infected develop viral pneumonia resulting in infection of the lower respiratory tract. SARS is highly contagious, and is spread by droplets caused by coughing or sneezing or through other methods such as fecal contamination. WHO estimates that SARS is fatal in around 10-15% of all cases. As of May 28, 2003, 8,240 cases were identified worldwide and 745 people died (Source: World Health Organization). Among the elderly, specifically those patients 60 years or older, there is a 43% fatality rate. (Stohr, 2003). Currently, there is no specific treatment for SARS, nor is there a reliable diagnostic test to date.
Recently Koch's postulates were fulfilled for associating the SARS coronavirus with the SARS disease (Fouchier, Kuiken et al. 2003). Fouchier et al. described proof from experimental infection of cynomolgus macaques, that the SARS-associated virus (SCV) is indeed the aetiological agent of the disease. Earlier, other groups had already described the isolation of SCV from diseased hosts and cultivation of the SCV in host cells (Drosten, Gunther et al. 2003; Ksiazek, Erdman et al. 2003).
Coronaviruses infect a variety of livestock, poultry and companion animals. Coronaviruses are spherical, enveloped viruses, ranging from 160-180 nm in diameter and containing a positive-stranded RNA genome. With their genome of approximately 30,000 bases, they are considered the largest of the known RNA viruses. Like influenza viruses they have the ability to genetically recombine with other members of the coronavirus family. Coronavirus is infamous for being a cause of the common cold.
The morphology of the Coronavirus is shown in FIG. 10 and a schematic picture is shown in FIG. 11.
SARS, caused by a coronavirus, has become a problem. This is evidenced by the following: SARS has been demonstrated to grow in VERO (green African monkey kidney) cells and has been found in mammalian species, e.g., civet cat and racoon-dog, and such factors indicate that the virus will remain active for the indefinite future and may increase in virulence.
SARS immunogens, antigens, or epitopes, nucleic acid molecules encoding such immunogens, antigens, or epitopes, vectors containing such nucleic acid molecules, uses for such immunogens, antigens or epitopes and vectors, e.g., as an active component immunogenic, immunological or vaccine compositions, or to generate antibodies, such as monoclonal antibodies, and methods for making, and using such immunogens, antigens or epitopes, vectors, antibodies, including in methods for eliciting an immunological or immunogenic or vaccine response, as well as in assays or diagnostic kits or methods, would be useful in addressing SARS.